baseballcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Topps Heritage Baseball
Topps Heritage Baseball is one of the many retro themed baseball card sets released by Topps beginning in 2001. Gallery of Base Cards Image:2002 Topps Her Base 355.jpg|2002 Image:2003 Topps Heritage Base 250.jpg|2003 Image:2004 Topps Her Base 342A.jpg|2004 Image:2008 Topps Her Base 073.jpg|2008 Image:2012 Topps Heritage Base 290.jpg|2012 Image:2015 Topps Her Base 480.JPG|2015 2016 Topps Her Base 474.jpg|2016 Image:2017 Topps Her Base 401.jpg|2017 Image:2019 Topps Her Base 323.jpg|2019 2001 Topps Heritage 2002 Topps Heritage The second release of Topps Heritage is based on the 1953 Topps set. It includes a 440 master set (350 base plus 110 short prints and variations) along with virtually the same lineup of insert sets as the 2001 release only elminating the Time Capsule insert set. Image:2002 Topps Her Box.jpg|2002 Topps Heritage Box Image:2002 Topps Her Base 006.jpg|2002 Base Card Image:2002 Topps Her CCEM.jpg|2002 Clubhouse Collection 2003 Topps Heritage Image:2003 Topps Heritage Hobby Box.jpg|2003 Topps Heritage Box Image:2003 Topps Heritage Base 302B SP.jpg|2003 Base Card Image:2003 Topps Her FB F1.jpg|2003 Flashbacks 2004 Topps Heritage Image:2004 Topps Her Base 297.jpg|2004 Base Card 2005 Topps Heritage 2006 Topps Heritage Image:2006 Topps Her Box.jpg|2006 Topps Heritage Box Image:2006 Topps Her CC JP.jpg|2006 Clubhouse Collection 2007 Topps Heritage Image:2007 Topps Her 237.jpg|2007 Topps Heritage Base Card Image:2007 Topps Her CC JSA.jpg|2007 Clubhouse Collection Image:2007 Topps Her FB Relic AU.jpg|2007 Flashbacks 2008 Topps Heritage Image:2008 Topps Heritage Box.jpg|2008 Topps Heritage Box Image:2008 Topps Heritage Baseball CC CAB.jpg|2008 Clubouse Collection 2009 Topps Heritage 2010 Topps Heritage 2011 Topps Heritage 2012 Topps Heritage Image:2012 Topps Heritage Base 474.jpg|2012 Topps Heritage Base Set Image:2012 Topps Heritage TN AK.jpg|2012 Topps Heritage Then and Now Image:2012 Topps Heritage Clubhouse JG.jpg|2012 Topps Heritage Clubhouse Relics Image:2012 Topps Heritage Stick-Ons 23.jpg|2012 Topps Heritage Stick-Ons 2013 Topps Heritage Image:2013 Topps Her CHR MB.JPG|2013 Topps Clubhouse Relic Image:2013 Topps Her NF SS.JPG|2013 Topps Heritage Baseball Flashback Image:2013 Topps Her 64 Mint MT.jpg|2013 Topps Heritage 64 Mint 2014 Topps Heritage Image:2014 Topps Her Hobby Box.JPG|2014 Topps Heritage Hobby Box Image:2014 Topps Her Hobby Pack.JPG|2014 Topps Heritage Hobby Pack 2014_Topps_Heritage_Locke_019.jpg|2014 Topps Heritage Base Card Image:2014 Topps Her CC Relic FM.JPG|2014 Topps Heritage Clubhouse Relic Image:2014 Topps Her Bazooka FH.JPG|2014 Topps Heritage Bazooka 2015 Topps Heritage Image:2015 Topps Her Base 475.JPG|2015 Topps Heritage Base Card Image:2015 Topps Her BF 09.JPG|2015 Baseball Flashbacks Image:2015 Topps Her CC Base DP.JPG|2015 Clubhouse Collection Image:2015 Topps Her 66 Stamp HK.JPG|2015 Heritage 66 Stamps Image:2015 Topps Her Punchbox Patch.JPG|Punchboards Box Loader Patch 2016 Topps Heritage 2017 Topps Heritage Image:2017 Topps Her Hobby Box.jpg|2017 Topps Heritage Hobby Box Image:2017 Topps Her Base 326.jpg|2017 Topps Heritage Base Card Image:2017 Topps Her CC Relic DP.jpg|2017 Topps Heritage Clubhouse Collection Relics Image:2017 Topps Her NAP 22.jpg|2017 Topps Heritage New Age Performers 2018 Topps Heritage 2019 Topps Heritage Image:2019 Topps Her Box Hobby.jpg|2019 Topps Heritage Hobby Box Image:2019 Topps Her Base 440.jpg|2019 Topps Heritage Base Card Minor League Sets Beginning in 2013, Topps began releasing minor league sets themed around the same vintage sets as the regular Heritage release. These card sets were a lot less popular with collectors than the major league counterparts. *2013 *2014 *2015 *2016 *2017 *2018 *2019 Category:Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Heritage Baseball Card Sets